Code Geass The GACIS Chronicles
by carbonfox
Summary: Six years after the second rebellion a new terror threatens the world but will a new group of hero's be able to save it.


Code Geass

The G.A.C.I.S Chronicles

I do not own code Geass

If I did this wouldn't be fanfiction now would it, I do however own the OC's

This war is far from over, they think they've won but they just forced us to make a tactical retreat and prepare our next move. My name is Rayne Kouzuki princess and leader of The Covenant of Albion. The year is 2024 six years after the second black rebellion and though it pains me to say it the world is at war once again, but this time we're not fighting over land or government we're fighting for our right to live. It all started three years ago when a scientist of the Brittanian defense ministry created G.A.C.I.S, the Global Automated Combat intelligence system it was designed to replace Knightmare pilots and unman the front lines, six months later the system turned on us locking out all command access and taking control of the eight hundred twelfth generation knightmare frames already built, to systematically erase mankind from the face of the planet.

-Tokyo ruins Japan (old area 11)-

I wanted to see if I could find one of the black knights so I could find out where they hid the Ikaruga after it was damaged in the war. What little information I'd been able to dig up on the black knights' flagship said that it was repaired and moved to an undisclosed location, the same was done with the Avalon and each was garrisoned with thirty of the latest knightmare frame for each respective faction. Although the covenant was not poor and we could get the needed materials we simply don't have the facilities to mass-produce knightmares, however if we could find one of those ships we would not only have weapons to fight with, but production facilities and a database that contains the blueprints for some of the most powerful knightmare frames ever created. But there were quite a few enemy patrols roaming the city at present and just as I found the location I'd been looking for in the ruins of old Tokyo I got caught by three Caius type knightmare's 'damn how did I always get in to these situations when Auroki isn't with me?' I thought as I found a place to hide for the moment. They wouldn't try to kill me, no; I was more valuable to G.A.C.I.S alive, as I knew the location of the hidden covenant base and all of our command codes. I reached for the black Sakuradite edged trident I always carry with me and prepare for my dance. I could maybe destroy one if I could hit it before it activated its float unit, but after that, I would need a knightmare to fight them. I tapped the com unit in my ear and sent a message on all encrypted channels.

"To anyone in possession of a knightmare in the old Tokyo area this is princess Rayne Uzuki of the Covenant of Albion requesting assistance, my location is marked by blue smoke"

Now that my message had been sent I could focus on the task at hand. I lit the flare and tossed it about twenty yards away it was then that one of the enemy units passed my hiding spot, perfect better attack now as I might not get another chance I darted from the shadows to attack, I needed to sever it's command interface link to shut the unit down. I managed to get close without it seeing me 'this is going to be easier than I thought.' and stabbed at the knee joint making it topple forward, if I knew how and had the time I would have tried to open the backpack to hack it's system, but as it is the only thing I could do was plunge my weapon deep into the units torso thus making it useless to me now. The other two units knew I was there now and all I could do was run. The other two had sensed their comrade go down and came to investigate. It was then I realized that my little stunt had put me in the middle of the old park there was no place to run to and I couldn't move fast enough to get out of the park before the other two units got back

"Shit, if only I had a knightmare, then being so fucking accident prone might not be so bad this time!"

I had no doubt my bodyguard Auroki received my transmission but was too far away to be of any help, now I'm stuck in a knightmare fight without a knightmare

"great".

It didn't matter now I would be captured my memories extracted and then I would be discarded like the rest of the trash I hoped that Auroki could forgive me I just destroyed all of our plans to win this war but I guess that this is how things are gonna be but this isn't right I shouldn't be dieing like this I am the leader of my people the last hope humanity has to thrive again I would not die like this I would stand tall in a situation that others would cower before. I would not be captured by peons. It was at that moment I heard a building crumble behind me I had to figure out what was going on behind me but I couldn't take my eyes off the knightmare's in front of me so when one of them blew up naturally I was relieved that whoever or whatever was behind me was a friend or an enemy of my enemy at the very least. Lucky for me the remaining machine then changed targets deeming whoever or whatever was behind me a more pressing threat than I was to bad for it that it was wrong as it found out when it flew past me and I struck at the servos in its legs making it topple forward. I then proceeded to sever its command interface and AI connections then I tapped the comm unit on my ear

"Tsume do you read" I really hoped she was listening; I held my breath waiting for an answer.

"Yes princess what do you need" thank god

" I need a crash course in hacking this knightmare's system can you guide me through it"

"Of course princess, look in your pack you should find a MDAC unit, a signal transmitter, a micro laser cutting tool and an omni-key." explained Tsume

"Found them"

"Now attach the MDAC unit to the frame and plug the transmitter into the MDAC."

"OK now what?"

"Now run a code search to find this units access codes once you have them transmit the start-up code to the omni-key and enter the cockpit access code into the keypad on the backpack and hit enter

As soon as I tapped the enter key the hatch opened and a mess of wires spilled out "Tsume what the hell am I suppose to do with all these wires?"

"I was getting to that. Cut all the wires every, one of them is part of the G.A.C.I.S remote interface system a nonessential component"

"OK got it" I said as I finished my task

"Now plug in the key, start it up and give em hell."

I could just see the smirk on Tsume's face. Auroki taught me how to pilot a knightmare while Tsume watched they both agreed on one thing that I was a gifted pilot no matter the knightmare I was always deadly.

I didn't like this cockpit design it was a standard this was not what I could fight my best in but who was I to complain at least now I wasn't so defenseless if bitten I could now bite back.

"Tsume"i say over my com unit "I need you to upload all human radar codes and change my transponder data so I don't get shot by an ally."

"Yes princess"

Thirty seconds later I saw my units battle data change there were several friendlies in the area the closest was the unit that saved my ass. I turned around and saw that whoever it was, they were in an old TQ-19 a Gun-Ru I had seen the data on this machine if in skilled hands it could be quite a terror in the battlefield as was just proven it was then that I received a transmission from said unit.

"Identify yourself" said a woman's voice over the link.

It was then I noticed that her guns were now aimed at me I powered down my knightmare, opened the hatch and stood up.

"I am Rayne Uzuki leader of the Covenant of Albion I'm here looking for any member of the former black knights. My bodyguard is else where in the city looking for Cecilé Croomy assistant to the late Lloyd Asplund we are trying to locate the Ikaruga and Avalon to help us fight the machines."

"I've heard of you." The woman said as she opened her units cockpit and stood as well.

She was very pretty average height with silver hair and exotic purple eyes, not a color u see very often but all in all not my type.

"My name is Len Faeling pilot of the GV-00 ; the information that you seek is classified and therefor need to know only and you don't need to know, I suggest that you leave

"I have a question first, you said that you are the pilot of the GV-00, I've never heard of that model and since its obviously not the TQ-19 you are currently piloting then why are you not in the knightmare you claim to pilot?"

"That is none of your concern, now leave." Len replied

"As much as I hate being talked down to, they have information that I need and I'm not leaving the city until I get it. If you won't tell me where they are then I will just have to find them myself, but first I need to get this knightmare fixed so that its easier for a human to pilot."

I tapped my com-link "Tsume"

"Yes princess what is it you need" came the woman's cheery reply.

"I need you in a Jishin subterranean transport and on your way here I want this knightmare made user friendly as soon as humanly possible."

"Why not just send a team?" she asked

"Because I want this done right quickly not half ass and slow."

Yes ma'am, I will leave immediately I should be there in about two hours

"Also, bring a henka bike with you for Auroki while your at it would you, and make sure its a recon type, there are more patrols than I thought there would be."

"Certainly princess."

"Thank you Tsume that is all."

I looked at Len whom was still standing there and asked

"why are you still here?"

"I was asked to keep everyone out of the city and that includes you,and I must escort you out myself." she said in an emotionless voice.

"That will have to wait."

Hmm I wonder where Auroki is I tapped the com-unit again

"Auroki"

Ten seconds later I heard his voice

"Yes hime"

"Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm on my way to your location now hime" he said

"Good I've commandeered and enemy knightmare and contacted Tsume to get here and tweak it, I also asked her to bring a henka for you because of all the patrols."

"Thank you hime."

The line went silent

-An Hour Later-

There were a lot more knightmare's arriving here now and a lot of them looked like they were in desperate need of repairs, it was at this moment that an idea popped into my head, if I could gain Len's trust then maybe she would tell me what I needed to know. And now I knew exactly how to do that.

"Len?" I asked

"What do u want?" she glared at me

"I've got my mechanic on her way here and a lot of these units look like their in pretty bad shape, would you be agreeable if I asked her to take a look at them as well?" I asked.

"Why would you be willing to do that, whats in it for you?"

"Because my friendship with lady Kaguya and empress Tianzi could be severely damaged if I didn't help you."

"how do you know the empress?" Len growled

"We're old friends, I met her about five years ago when Kaguya dragged me to the empresses birthday party,i believe she had just turned ten, Kaguya and I were fifteen at the time and we've been friends ever since." I stated nonchalantly.

"How do I know that this isn't a lie?" Len questioned

ask her yourself tell her that Aoi-chan has come to see her

"I will do so but know this, if you are lying I will kill you."stated Len calmly as she sat back down and her cockpit closed.

"I have nothing to worry about then." She didn't hear me but oh well

I sat down but didn't close the hatch so that when Auroki got here he could see me

Twenty minutes later I saw Auroki, he was 5'9", red hair, blue eyes and if I wasn't les I would definitely tap that. I waved at him to get his attention he saw me and walked up to the knightmare and looked at it.

"You don't like its design do you?" he asked, amused

"No I don't, you know that I'm used to a motorbike style cockpit, I'm not as comfortable sitting up straight in the seat." I complained

"How much longer do you think Tsume is gonna be?"

"I don't know she should be getting here any time she..."

The earth started to churn a metal drill poked up from the dirt and it kept rising until the entire cylindrical vehicle towered above us.

It was about three stories high and forty feet in diameter big enough to transport eight knightmare's several energy fillers for each knightmare plus some cargo and passengers.

"Well I guess shes here" laughed Auroki

The massive door opened swinging down into a ramp and a black armored bike with an enclosed cockpit rolled out of the door. The hatch on the bike opened and Tsume hopped out. Yum seventeen, 5'5", raven locks and crystal clear blue eyes so beautiful you'd think they were fake. Now that is one girl I'd love to get dirty with .

"Good morning princess shall I get started" she asked with a smile

"Yes you can get started, how long do you think it will take?"

"Hmm... about thirty minutes and I should be done"

"Vary well you may go and get started"

she had just left to get to work when Len walked up to me

"well I contacted the empress and she told me that she can't wait to see you, she also asked me to request repairs for my Guenevere, its no..."

"wait wait wait" Auroki interrupted "The Guenevere, you're the pilot of the silver bullet."

Len nodded "Yes what of it?"

Auroki's jaw dropped I've never seen him act like this in the four years since I met him

"That machine is a myth at least I thought it was it was rumored to have taken out over fifty enemy units on its own before it to was defeated!"

"That was my predecessors doing, not mine. He could not properly handle the unit," Stated Len

"Why haven't I heard about it then?" I asked now annoyed that I didn't hear about this

"It was an obscure rumor and I make it a point to hear them, if one were to become relevant to you or the covenant I would have told you immediately hime."

"Very well as I trust that you didn't mean any harm by withholding this information I will not press the matter further. Len would you please continue."

"As I was saying." Len glared at Auroki "The Guenevere is not here it is in a secure location that only I know about. I can take you there when your mechanic is finished so she can look at it too."

"OK that sounds like a good idea, do you know whats wrong with it?" I asked

"I have an idea as to what the problem is, I think that the problem is somewhere in the energy transfer system. It will start and move but I cant get it up to a acceptable combat speed if the unit isn't in able to do what it was designed to do it would become a liability on the battle field and I will not allow this." said Len

OK I really didn't like her tone, seriously this woman needs to lighten up and get laid or something.

"That's not good, if that really is the problem I don't think Tsume can fix it, at least not here in the field. If we were at Atlantis base then I have no doubt that she could but I'm not sure so we will let here take a look"

"If it requires us moving it to fix it then very well, but I will be present during the repairs is that clear?" the silver haired woman warned

"As crystal." Damn that woman is scary

About Twenty minutes later Tsume was coming out of the transport with some parts when I flagged her down

"Are you almost done?" I asked her.

"Yes ma'am."

"When you are done I want you to come with me there's something I want you to take a look at OK"

"OK, what is it?"

"Its a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

i know its short but please read and review even flames are welcome as long as they are constructive


End file.
